Just give me a reason
by JustUsingTheImagination
Summary: Uma coleção de 10 drabbles do porque Dean gosta do Cas! Afinal, como um simples anjo de olhos azuis e sobretudo sujo, foi capaz de conquistar o coração do caçador mais sofrido e guerreiro de todos? O Dean sabe bem a resposta...
1. Chapter 1

Introdução

**Just give me a reason**

Uma coleção de 10 Drabbles do porque Dean gosta do Cass... Espero que gostem C:

Olá pessoas, então, esta é uma série de 10 drabbles destieis do porque Dean gosta do Cass, Pretendo postar um capitulo por dia, já que esta tudo pronto. E apenas para aviso, cada capitulo vai ter o nome de uma musica que eu acho que encaixa com o contexto tratado (recomendo ouvirem logo depois de lerem haha) e logo em baixo seu subtítulo. Espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem C:

Ps: Agradecimentos HIPER-MEGA-POWER especiais para a minha beta linda, a Namie. Te amo gata, sem você, eu e minhas fics somos nada.

**Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem. Pertencem a Erick Kripke, criador de Supernatural. Apenas os utilizo, sem fim lucrativo, para escrever histórias loucas que saem de minha mente maluca.**


	2. Save me

**Save Me**

"Ele foi aquele que me agarrou com força e me tirou da perdição"

Eu me lembro do inferno. Muito bem para falar a verdade. Gritos e gemidos ecoavam por toda parte, e dor. Muita dor. Honestamente, não consigo imaginar ninguém fazendo nada tão terrível que a faça merecer passar a eternidade em um lugar como aquele. Todas as mortes que eu tinha visto durante minha breve e dura vida, simplesmente perderam todo o sentido. Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas nem mesmo os monstros que caçávamos mereceriam tanto. Talvez os demônios, mas eles já administravam o lugar.

Passei meu longo período de estadia sozinho, perdido e sem esperanças. Me perguntando por mais quanto tempo conseguiria aguentar tudo aquilo. Ou se eu aceitaria o acordo de Alaster. Se eu seria tão fraco, tão idiota, tão podre a ponto de causar dor aos outros em troca da minha cessar. Nem eu mesmo sabia que eu poderia ser capaz de dizer sim, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Naquele momento eu só queria que a dor parasse, não me importava com absolutamente mais nada. Eu já estava no inferno, então... O que mais eu temeria?

Foi quando eu vi uma luz, pequena, que vinha se aproximando em minha direção, dissipando as penumbras por onde passava. Finalmente senti alguma coisa, depois de 40 anos sem sentir nada além de dor, eu senti algo a mais, algo como _esperança_. Eu estava cego por seu brilho, então não consegui identificar a forma que se moldou, as únicas coisas que consegui distinguir foram dois focos azuis.

Então, eu acordei em um caixão. Eu estava _vivo. _E foi por causa dele. Ele me resgatou do fogo do inferno. E assim foi como nos conhecemos, meu primeiro motivo para amá-lo mais que tudo, ele me salvou. Do inferno, da dor e de mim mesmo. São muitos os motivos para eu amar aquele anjo de sobretudo sujo, mas acho que o fato dele ter me tirado do inferno, foi um começo muito produtivo.


	3. Angels

**Angels***

"Porque ele é um ser puro"

Cas tem toda a pureza e santidade que eu nunca tive. Talvez fosse para compensar, não sei ao certo, mas sua simplicidade lava a minha alma. Ok, eu sou um ser muito fodido, e honestamente não sei bem o que Castiel viu em mim, mas de qualquer maneira sua companhia me faz sentir, como posso dizer... _limpo?_

Só acho que mesmo depois de toda sua rebeldia e traição, até mesmo depois de todos os conflitos e atitudes, ele conseguiu conservar esse encanto angelical. Se me perguntassem, eu não saberia responder como. Acho que mesmo depois de ter caído uma vez e ter participado do apocalipse, guerras no paraíso e afins, ele conseguiu manter sua graça. Conseguiu continuar um anjo. Ele continuou a ver bondade nas coisas, esta aí uma coisa que nunca poderei entender. Mesmo sem suas asas agora, mesmo depois de metatron e seus planos nem um pouco legais, mesmo ele estando quase tão fodido como eu, ele continua _bom_. Ele ainda tem _pureza. _

Eu o agradeço, por ficar ao meu lado. Por trazer sempre o melhor de mim. Por compartilhar um pouco da sua visão otimista, que honestamente estou precisando. Eu e Sam precisamos. Acho que esse é mais um motivo para gostar dele, a paz que ele me proporciona, sendo um anjo_. Meu_ anjo. Com ou sem asas.

####################

*Música Angels do Robbie Williams. Obrigada LiaCollins por avisar, acho que acabei esquecendo. Apropósito, a do capítulo anterior era do Queen


	4. Next to me

**Next to Me**

"Ele nunca respeita meu espaço pessoal"

É só piscar os olhos e pronto, lá esta Castiel a exatos a 5 cm do meu nariz. No começo achei que ele só havia se enganado. Mas depois da vigésima quinta vez, comecei a suspeitar de suas reais intenções.

No começo eu ficava muito irritado. Não deve ser TÃO dificil se teletransportar 10 centimetros pra trás! Mas depois de um tempo eu acabei me acostumando e decidi parar de reclamar, pois obviamente ele não ia mudar.

Se me perguntarem eu nego até a morte, mas eu não acho _tão_ ruim assim vê-lo mais de perto, digamos que eu tenho mais tempo para encarar seus olhos azuis sem levantar suspeitas. Acho que esse foi mais um motivo para eu amá-lo tanto, ele nunca se afastou, nem mesmo quando eu pedi.

Next to me – Emeli Sandé


	5. Naive

**Naive**

**"**Ele é um ser muito ingênuo"

Cas pode ser um ser puro, anjos são assim, certo? Mas continuo me surpreendendo com sua ingenuidade. Lembro até hoje do cara da pizza. Ok, você pode ser um anjo, mas até os anjos devem conhecer sexo! Eles sabem de onde vem os bebês, não sabem? Mas o engraçado é que Cas não entende nenhuma insinuação, Nenhuma mesmo.

Eu lembro de estar lendo, bem, vendo, asiáticas peitudas, e ele veio me perguntar o que era aquilo. Ah, por favor, repito a minha pergunta, ele sabe de onde vêm os bebês? Um anjo de mil anos de idade deve, ou pelo menos deveria, reconhecer no mínimo um filme pornô. Ou pelo menos entender o que é um strippclub, ou pelo menos saber quando alguem esta flertando com você.

Não o culpo totalmente, deve ser um porre ser um anjo, não poder ter interação carnal, acho que nem mesmo beijou alguém! Quer dizer, ninguem além da Meg. Mas não vou deixar assim por muito tempo, ele merece algo a mais depois de tudo que passou. Acho que posso mostrar para ele como é ser um ser humano, posso mostrar o lado bom do mundo terrestre, e duvido muito que ele não va gostar.

Naive da Lily Allen


	6. Warrior

**Warrior**

"porque ele é um guerreiro"

Anjos são guerreiro, e Cas não é diferente. Ele lutou no Apocalipse, na guerra do céu contra Rafael e lutou aqui na terra também, contra monstros, demonios, leviatãs e até mesmo contra os próprios anjos.

Acho que somos meio parecidos neste caso, ambos lutamos diariamente, para proteger quem amamos ou até mesmo todos os seres humanos. Ás vezes eu me encontro em Castiel, pai ausente, briga entre irmãos e até mesmo ser o "pequeno soldado". Parece que temos mais em comum do que eu pensava. Deve ser por isso que eu sei exatamente como ele esta se sentindo agora, como se ele fosse o culpado, como se a culpa fosse apenas e inteiramente dele de todos os anjos do céu estarem caindo. Não posso dizer que ele não fez nada, mas não posso culpá-lo por tudo, sei que todas as burradas que ele fez até hoje foi com uma boa intenção, foi para proteger.

Você não pode salvar a todos, meu amigo, embora você tente.

*** Ola pessoas! Desculpe de verdade pela demora. Sinto muito mesmo, mas estou em semanas finais no meu colégio e estou tendo mais de 5 provas por semana. Além disso, caso não saibam, eu posto no nyah esta fic também, e o site estava parado para ajustes e tudo mais, então eu não consegui atualizar em nenhum dos sites. Mas aqui esta e espero atualizar regularmente agora que as provas estão encerando. Espero que gostem do capítulo e a música é da Kesha. Beijinhos e até a próxima! :33


	7. Blue Eyes

**Blue eyes**

"Pelos seus lindos olhos azuis"

Eu me perco naqueles azuis. Jamais, eu repito, jamais vou admitir, mas eu meio que invejo aquelas pequenas burcas azuis. Eu não consigo desviar o olhar, é penetrante. É como se houvesse uma força maior que me impede de mover os olhos a partir do momento que encontro os dele.

Uma vez me perguntei, será que Deus, quando ele ainda era um pai presente, fez o mar e o céu azuis em homenagem àquela iris? Ok, isso foi um pouco "garota" demais, por favor, esqueçam essa parte. De qualquer modo, eu me perco naquele infinito.

Talvez, não sei, essa seja uma das razões para que eu tenha me "encontrado" nele, afinal, azul é a cor da tristeza.


	8. Behind Blue Eyes

**Behind Blue Eyes**

"Por todas as suas dores, por todos os seus arrependimentos"

Acho que ja cheguei a comentar que Cas tras muitos arrependimentos dentro dele. Não posso culpá-lo, deve ser terrivel pensar nas milhares de guerras que ele presenciou ou no tanto de sangue que suas mãos guardam.

Mas ele nunca quis nenhum mal, e se arrependeu de tudo que fez, mesmo quando fez sem querer. Ele acumula as magoas e isso esta o matando.

Se você olhar bem no fundo de seus olhos, você consegue ver dor. E tristeza. Ele carrega consigo um olhar cansado, como se aqueles olhos ja houvessem chorado todas as lagrimas do mundo. E isso dói. Isso _me_ mata aos poucos. Ver aqueles olhos tão tristes me olhando, desejando perdão por tudo, desejando que tudo parasse apenas para se esquecer de tudo.

Ah amigo, sinto muito. Não posso fazê-lo esquecer de suas dores, mas prometo tentar ameniza-las sempre que possível.

*** Behind Blue eyes – The Who


	9. Breaking all the rules

**Breaking all the rules**

"Ele se rebelou por mim"

Ser um anjo deve ser um verdadeiro porre, por inúmeras razoes. Porém, acho que quando se é um anjo, você deve se sentir bem, certo? Quer dizer, você é um ser alado com asas designado para seguir a vontade de Deus. Ou seja, "não mexa comigo". E mesmo com as maravilhas celestiais e tudo mais, os problemas surgem e você se questiona se aquilo que esta vivendo faz algum sentido. E isso aconteceu com Cas também. Mas ele não aguentou a pressão, as duvidas, os erros... Ele se rebelou.

O cara se virou contra a própria familia! E agora, como eu deveria me sentir quando ele me disse que foi por _mim?_ Deveria ficar feliz? Triste? Com dó? Confuso? Senhor, o que ele queria que eu fizesse? Ok, poderíamos ter tido essa conversa se ele não estivesse muito ocupado socando a minha cara, mas depois disso chegamos a conversar e vi que os anjos são tão filhos da puta quanto os homens aqui em baixo (não que eu ja não tivesse percebido essa parte), mas essa de impor a família controladora e sem mais perguntas esta presente aqui tão bem quanto estava lá! Cas iria se rebelar contra o céu mais cedo ou mais tarde, talvez eu só houvesse acelerado o processo um _pouquinho_.

Agora já não penso mais nisso. Muita coisa aconteceu depois, e digo muita mesmo. Mas se eu for parar para pensar, foi até bom ele ter dado as costas a tudo aquilo, se não, quem garante que estaríamos juntos agora? E eu não trocaria isso por nada.

***Breaking all the rules - Peter Frampton 


	10. Connected

**Connected**

"Porque nós temos uma ligação mais _profunda"_

Quando ouvi isso pela primeira vez quase cai de costas. Ele estava JOGANDO na cara do Sam o que acontecia conosco nos "bastidores" por assim dizer. Qual seria a reação do meu irmão quando ele descobrisse que eu estava pegando um _anjo_? Não, não. Nem pensava naquilo, não queria nem imaginar. Ele surtaria!

Naquele dia quase matei aquele anjo babaca, que quase estragou tudo. Contaria um dia, obviamente, mas não estava pronto naquele momento. (Se bem que se Sam não tivesse aberto a porta do banheiro naquele dia, duvido muito que hoje em dia ele soubesse). Ah mas aqueles olhos azuis são meu ponto fraco, e quando ele começou a lacrimejar, não resisti e aceitei seu pedido de desculpas na mesma hora. Aquele anjo e seus poderes maléficos de sedução, eu não resisto!

Aquele foi o primeiro dia que brigamos, e a primeira vez que ele me disse que me amava, e a primeira vez que eu disse que lhe amava. Ah, e nosso primeiro sexo de reconciliação.

*** Connected da Britney Spears. Ah, e eu gostaria de dizer que este é o penúltimo capítulo desta fic :c E mesmo que eu esteja muito triste, eu gostaria muito de agradecer a minha beta linda Namie que corrigiu todos os drabbles me ouvindo reclamar de como estavam horríveis, agradecer especialmente a LiaCollins que sempre deixa as reviews que me fizeram continuar a escrever (obrigada haha) e a todos as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic até o final. Obrigada gente! Até o próximo capítulo 3


	11. Every breath you take

Bom, Esse é o último capítulo da fanfic :C Gostaria apenas de agradecer novamente a todos que favoritaram/seguiram esta série de Drabbles.. Vocês me fazem querer escrever sempre haha' E, obviamente, a minha beta lindaa! Sem você não sou nada Namie 3 Obrigada a todos e até uma próxima fanfic C:

**Every breath you take**

"Porque ele é seu anjo da guarda"

E é violando meu espaço pessoal, se rebelando contra o céu e ficando cada vez que peço, que ele me protege diariamente. Ele me guia por um caminho de paz, e fica comigo sempre que tenho medo, até de mim mesmo. Ele me mostra o bem. Anjo caído ou não, rebelde ou não, fazendo merda ou não, ele me mostra o caminho a trilhar quando tudo parece escuro e perdido. E não é isso que um anjo da guarda faz?

Não são todos que podem falar que tem um anjo incrivelmente sexy e bondoso acompanhando seus passos, não podem falar que ele te segura quando precisa ou que se voltou contra a própria família por você. Não são todos, na realidade, acho que sou o único. Sortudo, não?

Hoje eu paro e penso, com tanta coisa acontecendo, com tanta coisa que aconteceu (e isso inclui até a merda do APOCALIPSE) Eu posso falar que além do Sam, eu tenho alguém que me vigia 24 horas por dia, alguém que me rege, me guarda, me governa e me ilumina.

E foda-se que ele não é perfeito, e foda-se que ele já fez muita burrada na existência, por que a coisa mais importante, aquilo que realmente importa, ele já fez. Ele faz. Ele me ama.

Sim, eu tenho um anjo da guarda, e sim, ele me tem.

** Every breath you take – The Police


End file.
